Breakfast In Bed
by Treta Aysel
Summary: John makes Alexander breakfast in bed for Alexander's birthday. [Modern AU]


**Breakfast In Bed:**

 _January 11_ _th_

 _7 AM_

John shut the door softly behind him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't hear Alexander stirring. It was hard, finding the right time to get up before Alexander woke up again to even execute the task at hand. For some reason, Alexander had seemed more tired than normal, still being asleep when John woke up. Of course, that just meant that he wanted to do everything quietly as to not wake Alexander up until he was ready.

John carefully made his way down the hallway, moving slow and trying to keep his footsteps light. While the apartment that they shared wasn't _that_ small, there was no carpeting and sounds on the hardwood floor echoed.

Reaching the kitchen, John got everything out that he needed to make pancakes with. He scanned the counter and the line of ingredients, skillet and mixing bowl, there was one thing missing, chocolate chips. He stood back searching one of the cupboards before he finally found what he was looking for. With a grin, he took out the bag of chocolate chips and plopped them down onto the counter next to the pancake mix.

Perfect.

He was able to make them Alexander's favorite way.

It wasn't long before the scent of freshly made pancakes filled the apartment. John smiled as he closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent before opening them once again. He flipped them over, letting them cook a few minutes longer before he put them on an empty plate.

Looking into the cupboard they kept their dishes, he found a tray and set the plate of pancakes on it. It was followed by some butter. Making use of a small shot glass he found, he warmed it up with syrup before placing it onto the tray as well followed by the utensils. John looked over everything once more, moving the plate a tiny bit so it was centered to the try.

He carried the tray carefully down the hall, trying to make sure nothing slid around. Reaching the door, John balanced the tray carefully in one hand as he opened the door with the other. He glanced around the dark room and saw that Alexander was still sleeping peacefully. A pang of guilt hit him, he didn't _want_ to wake him up with him sleeping so soundly, but at the same time, he did want him to have a nice breakfast.

Shaking his head, the feeling went away and a sense of calm washed over him.

John carefully tiptoed from the doorway over to the side of the bed, placing the tray onto the bedside table. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, looking down and watching Alexander sleep. A hand came up, moving a loose strand of Alexander's hair out of his face. "Alexander," he began softly as he leaned in to place a soft kiss to Alexander's forehead. "Wake up."

Brown eyes fluttered open and were soon staring up at John, a confused look glazed over them. He closed his eyes a moment or two later, making a small noise as he reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "'hat is it? 'omething wrong?" Alexander asked, voice laced with sleep.

John shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he leaned in to place another kiss to his forehead. "Everything's fine, I just made you some breakfast for your birthday. I thought you might like to enjoy it in bed," he paused as his smile turned into a grin. "I made you pancakes."

Alexander stared up at John, not moving or saying a word, until he seemed to be fully awake. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, stretching his arms over his head. "You didn't have to make me anything, you know that, right?" He asked as he tried to stifle a yawn. He shook his head as he looked at the tray on the bedside table. "Wow, it smells _and_ looks good. Thank you."

"I know I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to," John explained as he picked up the tray and set it Alexander's lap. He gave him a small grin. "I'm glad you think it smells and looks good, let's hope it tastes good too."

Alexander shifted himself on the bed, making room so John could join him. John swung his legs up on the bed, resting against the headboard a moment or two before resting his head on Alexander's shoulder. He sat there, watching as the other man fixed the pancakes to just how he liked them, allowing himself to move a bit just as Alexander took a bite of food.

"Mm," Alexander closed his eyes a moment before swallowing the bite in his mouth. He grinned as he glanced over at John. "You made them just how I like them."

A small laugh escaped John's lips as he sat up against the headboard, allowing Alexander the space to eat. He grinned as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "I tried to anyways," his shoulders came up and down in a small shrug. "You were lucky that we had chocolate chips up the cupboard. I didn't think we did. Otherwise you would have just been getting plain pancakes."

Alexander took another bite as he shrugged. "I mean, I do like to snack on them when I'm working sometimes."

John shook his head, smiling as he brought his knees to his chest, watching Alexander with soft eyes. "Well, anyways, Happy Birthday, Alexander. I'm glad you like the pancakes."

Alexander was silent for a moment as he cut off a piece and held it out to John. "Here, why don't you try some."

John blinked, staring at the piece that was being offered. "You sure?"

Alexander nodded with a small grin. "Of course, you made it for me. Who better to share it with?"

John didn't say a word and took the bite off the fork before grinning at the other man. "It tastes good, if I do say so myself."

Alexander couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "Well, thank you for breakfast."

"Of course, Alex. I'm just glad you like it."

He nodded as he leaned his head on John's shoulder, placing a soft kiss to his neck. "I did, so much. It was great."

John smiled, leaning down a bit to bury his face in Alexander's hair, smiling still. A moment or two later, Alexander's head leaning back, and their lips met in a soft kiss.

John pulled away, smiling down at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of their lips meeting once again for another kiss.


End file.
